Twilight (Movie)
Twilight is a male Great Grey Owl and a main protagonist in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. He's loud and boastful, but genuinely cares for his friends. He often carries his lute around with him, and enjoys singing despite the fact that he's not particularly good at it. History Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga’Hoole Twilight lives in a spacious hollow baobab tree in the kingdom of Ambala with his housemate Digger. Soren and Gylfie first meet him after Digger invites them inside to rest; Twilight bursts into the hollow with Mrs. P, Soren’s nest maid snake, in his beak, intending to eat her. After Twilight and Mrs. P bicker, Soren explains that he and Gylfie plan to fly to the Great Ga’Hoole Tree to warn the Guardians about the Pure Ones and to save Kludd. Twilight brings out his lute and sings a crude, off-key song about Soren’s predicament, much to the displeasure of everybody else, especially Digger. Mrs. P insists on coming with Soren and Gylfie, and Twilight and Digger beg to come along as well despite Soren, Gylfie and Mrs. P trying to sneak past them. The five do end up setting off together as Twilight is the only one who knows the way to the Sea of Hoolemere. Twilight carries Mrs. P in his hollow lute as the band of owls flies. A mob of crows steals Twilight’s lute and flies away with it, prompting the owls to chase the crows down to save Mrs. P. After rescuing Mrs. P and being approached by the Echidna, it is revealed the crows purposefully led the owls to the Echidna’s perch. The Echidna deems Twilight the “strong and noble” warrior of the group. Fighting a storm, the band makes it to the Great Tree. Soren and Gylfie meet up with Twilight and Digger in the Great Tree’s dining hollow, where Twilight plays a gentle tune for some owlets. The following scenes show Twilight and the rest of the band trying out various chaws, with Twilight losing a training fight to a Pygmy Owl much smaller than him. Later on, after Soren realizes all the Guardians have been lured into the Pure Ones’ trap by Allomere, Twilight and Digger join Soren and Gylfie and they all fly to The Beaks where the battlefield is. Upon discovering the Guardians caught in the fleck trap, Soren devises a plan to burn the fleck mechanism and asks Twilight to hold off the vampire bats sent to bleed the Guardians to death. Twilight is joined by Gylfie and Digger, with Digger encouraging Twilight to sing his best attempt at a rousing battle song. They are quickly noticed by Nyra and Metalbeak. While at first Twilight, Gylfie and Digger are successful at keeping the bats at bay, the bats start to slip past them and Twilight discovers he is unable to chase the bats into the flecks’ force field. Once Soren disables the fleck trap and the Guardians recover, Twilight joins the Guardians in their fight against the Pure Ones, clobbering both Jatt and Jutt with his lute. After the battle is won and the owlets are rescued, Twilight, along with the rest of the band, are declared Guardians of Ga’Hoole. Personality Twilight seems to dislike bats, or at least thinks little of them; when at least a thousand vampire bats are sent by Metal Beak to attack the Band, Twilight somewhat contemptuously dismisses them as "blood suckers". Gallery Artbook twi.png Legend+of+the+Guardians++Twilight.jpg|Twilight as he appears in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Twitalk.gif|Unused animation of Twilight talking Twilight_Eglantine_Soren_Digger_Gylfie.jpg|With Eglantine, Soren, Digger and Gylfie PrimrosevsTwilight.png|Twilight's opponent Category:Characters from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Category:Great Gray Owls Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters